fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wallace/Supports
With Lyn C Support *'Lyn:' Wallace. *'Wallace:' Ah, Lady Lyndis! *'Lyn:' I wanted to thank you for fighting with us. *'Wallace:' It is nothing! I have sworn my body and blade to Caelin! It is my duty to aid the lady Lyndis. Ah, I was going to ask you how the knights of Caelin have been doing? Have they been following the training courses in my “Manual of Knightly Prowess”? *'Lyn:' Y-Yes... They’re all giving in their best. All except that one crazy course in which they’re supposed to circle the domain at top speed... *'Wallace:' What!? Those weak-bellied wimps! How many times did I explain: Leave out one of the drills in the manual, and the good it has done will be for naught! *'Lyn:' But they’re only human! Running full speed around the domain is impossible! *'Wallace:' With an iron will, nothing is impossible, my Lady. At my best, I circled the domain thrice, in armor! *'Lyn:' You can’t set one person as a standard for all, especially one as exceptional as yourself! *'Wallace:' Nonsense! Lord Hassar dismounted and ran the three laps with me, he did! *'Lyn:' Wallace! You... You knew my father? *'Wallace:' I knew him well. I knew Lord Hassar well, for he was my rival in all things. *'Lyn:' Tell me! Tell me about my father! B Support *'Lyn:' Phew... ... *'Wallace:' Good show! You wield a sword with grace. *'Lyn:' Good day, General Wallace. *'Wallace:' You’ve come so far in such a short time. Not only have you mastered the basics, but your progress beyond is swift indeed. *'Lyn:' I learned the sword... from my father. *'Wallace:' Yes, it is true that Lord Hassar was good not just with the bow, but with the sword as well. *'Lyn:' I...must become stronger. And not just for this battle... There is something else I must do. *'Wallace:' Perhaps, Lady Lyndis... you speak of the bandits that took your parents’ lives? *'Lyn:' My mother, my father... and the people of Lorca who died... With this sword, I’ll avenge them all one day, I swear it. *'Wallace:' How saddened the marquess would be if he heard, that a lady of Caelin was plotting revenge... *'Lyn:' You would have me forget!? Can I forget the blood that was spilled? Can I forget me father!? Never! I cannot! *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis... *'Lyn:' I am sorry, Sir Wallace. But this is something that I cannot forget. *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis... Do you hate them—the ones who did this to you? *'Lyn:' Yes, I hate them. Very much. They took my father and mother from me... I shall never forgive them. As long as they live, I can never move on! *'Wallace:' ... ... A Support *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis. *'Lyn:' General Wallace...? *'Wallace:' I had not thought to ever tell this to anyone... But I shall tell you, and only you. *'Lyn:' What is it? *'Wallace:' I haven’t told you how I came to Bern... *'Lyn:' You mean you didn’t wander here by chance? *'Wallace:' No, not by chance. I came to Bern for a reason. I had a purpose... *'Lyn:' A purpose? *'Wallace:' The bandits that used to live in the Taliver Mountains... They are no more. I destroyed the bandits of Taliver. *'Lyn:' ...Why!? Why did you do such a thing!? The bandits of Taliver were my enemies! They were mine to... *'Wallace:' ...Lady Lyndis. I killed them—but not for revenge. I want you to be happy... I wanted the single daughter of Lord Hassar and Lady Madelyn... ...to be happy. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis. If you truly wished revenge upon them, you should be happy. Hatred can be strength. On the plains, you needed that strength to survive. But left too long, hatred can twist and consume you. *'Lyn:' ... ... *'Wallace:' The blood of your parents flows in your veins. That you live must bring them no end of joy. But for you to be filled with such hate... Is this what your parents would have wished for? *'Lyn:' But...But I... ... ... *'Wallace:' My words now might not reach you, I know that. Still, Lady Lyndis, listen: I pray that your heart will not be clouded. For you have the clear eyes of your mother, and in clarity lies beauty. With Renault C Support *'Wallace:' Are you Bishop Renault? Let us fight side by side, Your Excellency! *'Renault:' As you will. *'Wallace:' Ha! It is good indeed to have allies who are strong of spirit. Mm? You? No, you couldn’t be... *'Renault:' What is it? *'Wallace:' It is not possible. No...surely not... Forgive me, Bishop Renault... You just look so much like him... You could be the very image of a man I knew... *'Renault:' Oh? *'Wallace:' I thought you might be him, but that is certainly not possible. There is no way he could be as you are now... And the last time I saw him was some thirty years ago... B Support *'Wallace:' I was only ten years old or so at the time... I was a squire in the service of a knight of Caelin... I was so puny and slight that some teased me, called me a girl. *'Renault:' ...Sorry. That’s a little hard to imagine. *'Wallace:' The man I knew was a mercenary also in the service of Caelin. Yes, and his name was also Renault. Renault the Impervious, they called him. He had no fear of death, and his bravery was well known. Did you know him? *'Renault:' No... *'Wallace:' I learned much about fighting from him... I owed him a great debt as my teacher... I wanted to meet him once more time in my life. *'Renault:' Why do you want to see him? *'Wallace:' I made a promise to him when I was young. I told him I would fight always for the sake of the people. I told him I would never use the skills he taught me for evil. I want to tell him that I have kept this promise... But...surely he is long dead. *'Renault:' ...... A Support *'Wallace:' Lord Renault, are you all right? *'Renault:' Yes. *'Wallace:' You know... It is somewhat strange, but... though we’ve only just met, I feel as though I’ve known you for quite some time. I feel we could be good friends. *'Renault:' It would be an honor. *'Wallace:' Would that I had met you sooner! Soon our journey ends... And will we fight together no more? *'Renault:' Keep your guard up, Wallace. Victory is not ours yet. *'Wallace:' Aahahaha! He said the exact same thing to me once! How could I forget! His teachings are all engraved on my heart! *'Renault:' Wallace. Would you still like to see him again? *'Wallace:' Of course! But...it feels less urgent now. Having fought alongside you like this, Bishop Renault... It has given me the feeling that perhaps... He has been watching me from heaven... *'Renault:' Perhaps... *'Wallace:' I must thank you, Your Excellency. *'Renault:' But I have done nothing, really. Let us go now. *'Wallace:' Onward!! With Wil C Support *'Wallace:' Ho! You there! You are Wil, correct? Yes, I remember you! Have you become a fine warrior? *'Wil:' Oh, great... If it isn’t Mr. “Manual of Knightly Prowess”! I mean...General Wallace! *'Wallace:' Young Wil! You were in the Caelin army, yes? So then, you must have benefited from my Manual of Knightly Prowess! You must be a strapping lad now, not like the puny boy I knew... ...But...you...aren’t. *'Wil:' Yeah, I, umm... *'Wallace:' Have you not been training like the manual suggested? What a weak little husk you are! How can you serve Lady Lyndis like that? *'Wil:' I, ahh... I’m sorry? *'Wallace:' Bah! So be it! I will train you myself! *'Wil:' Huh?! No, that’s OK! Really, it’s fine! *'Wallace:' Pfaw! Worry not, I need no special thanks! Training new recruits is my hobby, as a matter of fact! I trained Sain and Kent, and look at them now! *'Wil:' B-But... *'Wallace:' If you follow my fast and effective secret training regimen for just ten short days, I promise you big beautiful muscles that will be such to turn a few heads! Wahahahahahaha! *'Wil:' Umm, excuse me! *'Wallace:' Huh? Hey! Get back here! You think I’ll let you escape? B Support *'Wil:' ......Ha That clanking! Nooo! *'Wallace:' Muhahahaha! Now I’ve found you, Wil! *'Wil:' Whaa-! L-Lord Wallace! *'Wallace:' Give up! There is no escape for you! Today, you begin my secret training! *'Wil:' Um, didn’t I say no thanks or something last time? *'Wallace:' Pfah! Do you intend to disobey a direct order, soldier? *'Wil:' This is...an order? *'Wallace:' I hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but... It’s time for the use of force! *'Wil:' What do you plan to do... with that spear? *'Wallace:' Don’t worry. If you can avoid my thrusts, you’ll live! Here I come! *'Wil:' Whaa! *'Wallace:' So, you evaded that one... Well, then try this... DIE!! *'Wil:' Hiyaa! *'Wallace:' Wait, Wil! Hey, he can move pretty quickly... But I won’t let him escape! A Support *'Wil:' 98... ...99... ...and... ...100! Phew... If Wallace finds me, he’s going to make me do that training... So I have to keep training just to avoid his training! ...Wahh! *'Wallace:' Wil! Tsk! You were...hiding! You go through so much just to avoid my training... But I won’t give up! *'Wil:' Ahh, it’s no good... He’s just going to catch me eventually... Normally, I would be ecstatic to train to become a knight... But that guy’s just too much! ...How long can I keep running? Hanhh...Hanhh... With Vaida C Support *'Wallace:' So, you are the one they call Vaida? *'Vaida:' Mm? Who are you? *'Wallace:' Wahahahaha! I’m glad you asked! I am Wallace, of the Caelin knights! *'Vaida:' Caelin? Where is that? *'Wallace:' Tsk! Ignorant woman. Clean out your ears, and listen closely! Caelin, home of our Lord Hausen, is a vital territory in the Lycian alliance of noble houses. *'Vaida:' Ah, that pathetic gaggle of weak countries... And? What does Sir Scrub Knight want with me? *'Wallace:' Grrrrr! What insolence! ...I don’t know how strong you knights of Bern are but... Wallace cannot keep silent in the face of such insults! *'Vaida:' Hehh! How interesting! Well, I am ready. Shall we fight here? *'Wallace:' Pfff! I am a disciplined knight of Caelin! We are not so unruly as to forget our duty for a personal vendetta, no matter how worthy! *'Vaida:' What? Are you chicken? *'Wallace:' No knight of Caelin runs from danger!! I show my bravery in battle with the enemy, not with our allies! Listen, wench! Perhaps you would like to show me your prowess in the same way? Unless you are afraid I will show you up! *'Vaida:' Meh. Sounds like fun, I guess. I was getting pretty bored here, anyhow. You’ll see a good show today, knight! B Support *'Vaida:' There you are, you bald old fossil. Still smarting from our competition? *'Wallace:' Bald old fossil!? You spitting cobra! Are you trying to make me share in your bitterness at being so soundly defeated the other day? *'Vaida:' Spitting cobra? I rather like that! But victory was mine the other day... So now which one of us is bitter? *'Wallace:' You talk madness, woman! By that reckoning do you believe I lost to your pathetic display? Surely we are not talking about the same battle! I was perfection unleashed... Those lance thrusts were blindingly fast, intoxicating in their sublime form! *'Vaida:' Wishful thinking, teapot! You were no prize on the battlefield! I saw you poke each unit one by one with your little needle... The whole thing took ages! *'Wallace:' Well, all I saw was a big lump of grey flesh flitting about in the sky and belching on occasion! And your wyvern wasn’t much better! *'Vaida:' ...Well, obviously, we have not settled our score at all! *'Wallace:' Mm. Maybe not... Perhaps we need an impartial judge... Someone with an eye for battle! Perhaps...yes! My liege, Lady Lyndis! *'Vaida:' Don’t talk out of your rear, Wallace. She’s far from impartial when it comes to her shiny little teapot... *'Wallace:' Then who would you pick? *'Vaida:' One of the other two lords... Wait! The blue-haired, husky one is a knight like you... The armor may have rusted his brain... I guess that leaves the morose Eliwood... Is he the fairest judge we can find? *'Wallace:' Fine! I have no objections! *'Vaida:' Great! I can’t wait to run a few enemies through with my lance and show you what a fool you are! Now, let’s get Eliwood and settle this once and for all! *'Wallace:' Hahahahaha! I can’t wait! A Support *'Vaida:' Ahh, this won’t do at all! How could you and I receive the same score?! *'Wallace:' I wonder the same thing! How could Lord Eliwood not have noticed the quality of my fighting? *'Vaida:' Infuriating! *'Wallace:' ...Lord Eliwood did say that it was difficult to determine the victor in such a short battle... Perhaps if we both fought longer, he would have a better idea...? *'Vaida:' Don’t be a simpleton, platter-chest! The kid just said that to spare the feelings of the obvious loser... That’s why I didn’t want to ask him in the first place. *'Wallace:' Ohh! Weren’t you the one who said we should have him judge us in the first place?! *'Vaida:' Shut up! Don’t bother me with details! Yet, still... Like you said, seeing each other fight up close changes one’s perspective, doesn’t it? I got a good look, and you actually do have some skill with that thing... I take back those things I said about you being a hick knight from a weak country... *'Wallace:' Yes! As you should! ...And well, I guess your fighting doesn’t leave too much to be desired, either. *'Vaida:' But this is far from over! The wyvern riders of Bern sit atop the heap of all other force on the continent! You will see our power soon! *'Wallace:' Hah! I do believe that is my line! By the honorable name of Caelin, we will never fail! You’ll taste the power of our knights, like cold steel in your mouth! With Kent C Support *'Kent:' Lord Wallace! *'Wallace:' Kent. *'Kent:' It is an honor to serve with you again! Where have you traveled since we parted last year? We didn’t know where you had gone, and Lady Lyndis became rather worried. *'Wallace:' Hm? Oh, er... Yes, well... I just...wandered about. I felt that I had lost some of my former strength, so I tried to train myself back into shape. *'Kent:' I see... *'Wallace:' And you... Have you kept your training? *'Kent:' Rest assure. I train hard every day. *'Wallace:' Lady Lyndis seems to have settled into her new role nicely. She has acquired the air of a noblewoman. *'Kent:' Yes, she truly is...a remarkable person. *'Wallace:' I had not seen her in a long time... But she looks more like Lady Madelyn every day... *'Kent:' Now that you mention it... When Lady Madelyn eloped 17 years ago, you were already in the knight brigade, weren’t you? *'Wallace:' Yes. I knew both Lady Madelyn and Hassar. *'Kent:' Lord Hassar... Lady Lyndis’s father? *'Wallace:' Yes. He was my good friend. He was tight-lipped like all men of Sacae, but... He had the same deep, honest eyes as Lady Lyndis. B Support *'Kent:' When Lady Lyndis’s parents eloped, I heard that Lord Hausen became terribly angry... *'Wallace:' Yes. He was usually warm and kind, but his demeanor changed entirely when it came to Lady Madelyn’s welfare. I was ordered to bring them both back. I was told to resort to force against Hassar if he resisted. *'Kent:' That is quite a shock... I cannot imagine such an order from our kind lord now... *'Wallace:' I accepted my orders and set out to find them... Lady Madelyn was not accustomed to hard travel, and I found them soon... But I could not take them. *'Kent:' Why is that? *'Wallace:' They both said the same thing. Each said, “I am to blame. Do not harm the other.” *'Kent:' ...... *'Wallace:' In the end, I closed my eyes and let them cross the border... I told the marquess that they eluded me. *'Kent:' You disobeyed an order from your liege?! *'Wallace:' ...Yes, and I spent six months in the dungeon for it... Considering his anger at the time, he was probably being lenient with me. *'Kent:' But why did you do it? I can certainly understand it must have been a hard order to follow, but...to disobey your lord is unthinkable for a knight... *'Wallace:' So it is. But what would you have done? Would you have dragged Lady Madelyn back to the castle, ending their chance for love? She might have taken her own life if faced with such grief. And Lady Lyndis would never have been born... *'Kent:' No... *'Wallace:' When the marquess fell ill last year, Lundgren seized power in Caelin. What would you have done then? Would you have served Lundgren because you had sworn fealty to Caelin? *'Kent:' ...... *'Wallace:' For knights in the service of a lord, an order is absolute. But a knight does not follow orders blindly. Before obeying, a knight should always consider whether the order serves the lord who gives it. A Support *'Kent:' Lord Wallace! *'Wallace:' Ahh, Kent! I have been watching you in battle. You seem to have improved greatly. *'Kent:' It is all thanks to your training, Lord Wallace! By the way, m’lord... *'Wallace:' Yes? *'Kent:' Lord Hausen thanked you after the fact, did he not? So your disobedience was in fact...prudent. I do not know how I could follow such an example... I have so long believed that a knight owed blind obedience to his lord... However... I... How do you know? How do you know what your loyalty truly requires of you? *'Wallace:' Kent. You must decide for yourself. *'Kent:' I must decide...? But... *'Wallace:' My disobedience was actually in setting out to do the thing I knew was wrong. I knew this before I even set out to recover Lady Madelyn. Loyalty to one’s lord is like love itself. So long as you keep the love of your lord in your heart, your loyalty never truly wavers. Wouldn’t you agree? *'Kent:' Yes... Certainly, it is as you say. Thank you, Lord Wallace. I still have so much to learn from you. Please, continue to instruct me always... *'Wallace:' Bahahahahaha!! Of course! I’m not going back into retirement now! I can’t let you young pups take all of the glory! Now, back to battle! Follow me, Kent! *'Kent:' Aye! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports